The Thrill of the Chance
by LordByronMudkippington
Summary: The members of Muse, now all at university, get together at Maki's beach house for a week of summer fun. While there, Maki ends up learning some new things about Nozomi. [Art by Nyet-Nyet.]


There were some things about people you never would become knowledgeable of unless you became close to them. Even then, some things still hid in the shadows, waiting to be revealed to only the closest of friends. After nearly four years of knowing the mysterious and spiritual Toujou Nozomi, Maki was still learning things about her. As her breath hitched, beads of sweat dripping from her forehead to the silent, darkened tile below her feet, she was very quickly having to come to terms with the fact that Nozomi was quite daring.

It had been years since their idol group Muse had disbanded, but for old times' sake, the nine of them had decided to meet up for a week at Maki's beach house, all of them enjoying their summer reprieve from the rigors of university. The first day involved everyone swapping information about what had been going on over the past year, eating, laughing, and hanging out like back in high school. It was the second night where Maki would learn about Nozomi's more risqué tendencies.

By now, she had become accustomed to Nozomi not being shy about showing affection in public. There were stolen kisses on bus rides into the city, blatant hand holding across campus, and the always occasional 'washi-washi' in front of their friends. While it never ceased to bring a scarlet hue to her face, she had come to mind these public displays of affection less and less. Maybe she'd never feel completely comfortable showcasing things like that out where everyone could see them, but she had grown to enjoy them nevertheless.

This, however, was different. Despite Nico's repeated insistence that only Umi was more of a prude than her, she didn't believe that to be the case. She could be intimate, but it wasn't a topic she readily shared aloud. She had a feeling that Umi was the same way, and Nico just wanted to be annoying. Not that she had to try very hard.

So she wasn't a prude, but going deeper into the depths of intimacy where the chances of getting caught were high increased her sense of anxiety, and something else that she wasn't quite sure of yet. It was one thing for Nozomi to summon her in the middle of the night, her quiet calls leading Maki through the dark and into the kitchen. It was another thing to find her standing there with a teasing grin, wide and disbelieving amethysts adjusting to the gloom and finding the curves of Nozomi's body completely bereft of clothing.

Her first instincts were to let out a sharp cry of surprise, but luckily her second instinct, the one that told her not to yell out loud in a house where the rest of their friends were sleeping in the adjacent room, won out. Instead she chose to stare dumbly, eyes wide and mouth hanging open as a blush began to burn on her cheeks. She tried to look at anything else, but found herself still staring at that shapely, irresistible body standing bare right before her.

Without a word, Nozomi moved forward and grabbed Maki by the wrist, guiding her against the wall before pressing their bodies together, trapping the now-shaking redhead. Her mouth opened and closed, gaping like a fish, but no words were willing to help her cause. She only got to see that smile, radiant through the dark, for a moment more before those lips were crushed against hers. It wasn't a tender and slow kiss like she was used to, but a more fervent embrace, one dripping with lust. Nozomi always had a way of drawing her in despite her own protestations, and this time she wasn't able to even put up a facade before she was giving in again.

With the soft taste of yakiniku lingering on her lips, their kiss was broken, leaving Maki gasping against the wall. Her heart was already racing, and they'd only just begun. Suddenly there was a hand resting on her thigh, and she pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle another gasp, gripping Nozomi's arm with her other hand as her senior squeezed and rubbed up and down her thighs, continuing her ministrations until Maki became appropriately distracted by the warm sensations. When she was satisfied that Maki was at best half paying attention, she got a firm grasp on Maki's pajama bottoms and tugged hard.

It was the chilly feeling on her exposed legs that reached her first, but she was still trying to navigate her way through the just-removed sensations of pleasure, and so she found herself just staring blankly at her pajamas pooled at her feet. When she finally got her senses back, her face burned bright in the blackened kitchen, dropping her hands to cover herself as she finally regained her voice.

"N-Nozomi! Wh-What are you doing?!" Maki peered around the corner, trying to see if anyone was moving in the other room, but no movement caught her eye. Still, that didn't mean she wanted to risk it. It would be absolutely mortifying if anyone woke up and caught the two of them in there.

"I missed you, Maki-chan." Nozomi smiled and leaned up to kiss Maki's left ear, nibbling on her earlobe and successfully drawing a low moan out of her. She put her hands weakly on Nozomi's shoulders, trying to fight the lightning bolts of heat that were shooting up and down her body.

"I-It's only been two days," she muttered quietly, but despite her mind's insistence on what a bad idea this was, her body refused to cooperate, easily capitulating to Nozomi's every whim. "Wh-What if someone… _mmrr,_ comes in?"

"That's the exciting part, Maki-chan." Her fingers trailed down Maki's pajama top, stopping just above her underwear. Lightly running her index finger across the waistband, she latched her lips onto Maki's ear and tugged gently, murmuring sultrily, "It's the thrill of the chance, no?"

Maki couldn't respond, finding herself only able to grip Nozomi's shoulders and concentrate on not letting out loud, desperate moans into the stilled air. She wasn't the only one who learned new things: her third year of high school, Nozomi had happened upon the fact that Maki was specifically sensitive when it came to her left ear, and since then she loved to use it to her advantage. Tonight would be no different.

Nozomi's hands grabbed onto Maki's pajama top and made a show of pulling upwards on it, grinning until Maki finally relented and lifted her arms up, powerless to resist her senior's undeniable allure. Her top met her pants on the floor, and a shudder ran through her as she made another vain attempt at covering up. Embarrassment radiated from her entire being, but it only seemed to excite Nozomi further.

Pinned to the wall, there was nowhere for Maki to go. Her breathing hitched as she felt Nozomi's hand slip inside her panties, her fingers teasingly roaming across her most intimate area. The sensations were melting her reservations and stoking a fire inside her, making her want more, _need_ more. A desperate whine left her throat as her hips bucked against Nozomi's fingers, looking away from that knowing grin. She knew just how to push all of Maki's buttons; knew how to make her moan and, God forbid, _beg_.

Nozomi finally deemed her worthy enough, and her hand was too slow to cover up her moans, louder than she anticipated as two fingers entered her. Biting her lip to try and keep quiet, she clutched tightly onto Nozomi's shoulders, entranced by those eyes that did more to hold her in place than anything else.

She was an expert with those fingers, slowly pumping them in at first, then alternating speeds to get her favorite reactions out of her princess. A grin spread on her face as she watched Maki writhe in pleasure before her: if only Nico knew how wrong she was. As soon as she increased the pace of her movements, she stopped, enjoying the wanting whine Maki gave her at being denied her pleasure.

"Mmm, so greedy, Maki-chan." She laughed quietly when Maki tugged on her hair, silently urging her to continue with her eyes. This was a part of Maki she loved to see: so selfish and wanting. She was glad that no one else got to see it. This was one secret that she was willing to keep locked away, shared only between the two of them within the throes of their passion. "Don't be so impatient. You'll get exactly what you need."

Planting a kiss upon Maki's neck, her lips trailed down the redhead's pale frame, kissing intermittently down her torso until she reached cotton-white panties, so pure and innocent. Much too innocent for something like this. They didn't need to stick around to see what she was going to do to their owner. Hooking her thumbs in the sides of the waistband, she smiled up at Maki as she slowly pulled those pure little panties down smooth, shaking legs, letting them go and allowing them to fall to the ground to join the rest of the discarded garments.

No longer could Maki deny the lustful desire burning deep within her body. Nozomi had brought her to a boiling point, and she was ready to explode, her pouts and whines at being left cold very un-Maki-like. She was past the point of caring about appearances though. Her hands entangled themselves within Nozomi's hair, pulling her between those silky thighs as she quietly whispered, _begged_ for more.

"P-Please, Nozomi…"

"Mm? What do you want me to do, Maki-chan?" She knew exactly what Nozomi wanted to hear, and she felt ashamed at even thinking those words, but she let the words slip through gritted teeth, throwing away her pride in order to be given her needed release.

"E-Eat me out, Nozomi… P-Please, I need it!" Her shame burned bright in the night, but that was all Nozomi needed. She dived between Maki's thighs, slipping her tongue between her junior's wet folds. That got a sharp gasp out of Maki, whose hips bucked independently of her own thoughts, feeling a fog of pleasure quickly take over her mind and dispel any worries, any insecurities. All she wanted was Nozomi, and she wanted her _now_.

It wasn't just with her fingers that Nozomi was skilled with. She expertly maneuvered her tongue in and out of Maki's most sensitive area, unable to resist teasing her just a tiny bit more before she pressed her tongue against Maki's clit. The redhead felt her body stiffen with pleasure, her tongue lolling from her mouth as she fought desperately to ride the waves of pleasure silently, but her mouth betrayed her repeatedly, lust-laden moans leaving her lips. The sounds only served to entice Nozomi further, creating an unseen aura of wanton desire around them as they became lost, focused only on each other without regard to anything else.

She was close. The unending warmth had spread all over her body, and she was easily losing her self-control. Most of it had already gone straight out the window the moment Nozomi's lips met her ear, but any remaining residue of self-restraint was fading further and further away as she became more desperate to give in to the pleasure that burned deep within her core. Finally, when she felt Nozomi's tongue lash across her sensitive nub, she gave in completely.

Oceans of pleasure crashed against her body, biting down hard on her lip to keep from screaming as she came all over Nozomi's face, her lover's tongue out eagerly to taste her delectable juices. Her body thrashed and writhed against the wall, strangled moans escaping her lips as she began to taste blood from how hard she bit her lip. Stars popped in and out of her vision, and her legs shook violently as she found herself falling to the ground, no longer able to support herself.

Her descent was halted by Nozomi, who caught and held her in her warm, strong arms. Maki's breath came out in ragged pants, holding weakly onto Nozomi as she slumped forward, utterly drained but immensely satisfied. Nozomi ran her fingers gently through Maki's hair, murmuring softly in her ear. The sounds soothed her satisfied soul, and she took a moment to not bother making any movements, merely content to lay in Nozomi's arms and relax, her eyes slowly closing.

"Ne, Nozomi…?" Her words came slowly, laden with exhaustion.

"Yes Maki-chan?"

"Can I get dressed?" Nozomi giggled and nodded, letting Maki go in order for her to pull her pajamas back on. Coming down from the extreme high, her embarrassment at wearing nothing but a bra was returning as her senses did. However, she could admit that Nozomi may have been right: this had been exciting and helped to drive the passions to new heights. She wasn't quite ready to say that out loud, however.

With her legs still a bit wobbly, she allowed Nozomi to lead the two of them back to where the rest of their friends were still fast asleep, and they laid next to each other in Nozomi's sleeping bag. She was too tired to argue otherwise, and she wasn't yet ready to be away from her senior anyway. As they two of them cuddled up close to one another, Nozomi hummed a quiet tune in Maki's ear, putting her at ease.

"Hey Maki-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Have you ever thought about wearing a collar?" Gone but for a measly minute, Maki felt her blush flaring up again. Refusing to answer, she instead buried her reddening face against Nozomi's shoulder. Clearly she was going to learn even more about Nozomi this week.


End file.
